Stupid Girl
by sweetsacrifice93
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin and Jacken to get something he needs, Kagome goes after him leaving a monk and wounded demon slayer in a small town with a herbalist, mean while Inuyasha tries to keep alive his beloved Kikyo behind Kagome's back. When everyone notic


A/N: Sorry about how long it took to finally put up this story. I'm only going to put up these two until i put up at least six chapters in each. I'm bad with updating. So i hope u enjoy this story. And yes I do like Sesshomaru and Kagome stories. Inuyasha is mostly a dick to Kagome so I don't really like him and her together, but i also hate Kikyo. She is my most hated character on Inuyasha. I love it when she dies in the shows. Sorry all you Kikyo fans. But I just plane out don't like her at all. Well R&R

ENJOY!!!

* * *

'Stupid Girl'

* * *

chapter one

"So dog demon. If I give you this jewel." The voice rummbled deep and gruff. The demon's eyes glinted with a challenge. "What do I get in return?" Sesshomaru's face stayed in it's normal expressionless position. "Your life." he said. The demon cringed a little and started laughing. He stopped and smirked. "Do you think you could take me on? A pathetic dog take me a dragon demon?" he spat. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with red and he move in one swift movement.

Sesshomaru's sword swung from the hilt through the demon's throat. He knelled in a crouch and stood up as the demon's head hit the floor. The sword slid back into the hilt as Sesshomaru walked over to the demon's beheaded body. He picked up the jewel and stuck it in a pouch. He started toward the door and stopped by the demon's head.

"Filth, don't ever underestimate me." he said his fingers turning a neon green. He sliced the demon's head in half and he walked out of the hut.

A small spark of satisfaction glossed over his eyes as his feline figure disappeared into the foggy night. The only light in the dark and dead forest his deadly golden eyes. He started up in an inclined jump and started floating on his tail across the starless sky. He glanced to the North and a slight lonely feeling swept through his veins.

_The great dog demon stood up and cracked his knucles loudly. He looked over at his small iritating servent and a scowl covered his face. "Jaken if Rin is harmed I will kill you." Sesshomaru said and placed his new armor over his shoulder. Along with a new addition tucked in his shirt, a little charm made of dead rose petals and the bones of a priestess and diamond. "Remeber to wear the charm Lord Sesshomaru, the lady said that you could sense is we were in danger with it." little Rin said her eyes filling with unshed tears and sadness._

_Sesshomaru bent downand pulled the necklace out of his shirt. "I am wearing it isn't that good enough?" he said in a demanding voice, maybe a hint of teasing in it. Rin smiled and hugged her master. "Good bye Lord Sesshomaru, please come back to this Rin soon." she mumbled into his white kimono. He nodded and pulled himself free of the little girl's breath taking hug. And stood up. _

_He looked down at the little girl and gave her a soft stare. "I shall be back in a couple of months." He looked back at Jaken and handed him a bundle of something. Jaken grabbed it and opened it quickly. It was a small sword he had made for green imp._

_The little imp looked up at his master with alarm and shock on his face. He bowed and laughed. "Why thank you mill' lord! I shall use it with good intentions!" he squealed in his high obnoxious voice of his. Sesshomaru nodded and gently grabbed Rin's shoulder._

_"Protect Rin with that sword, and watch over the camp while I am gone." he let go of Rin's small fragile arm and turned to leave. He stopped at the begging of the forest standing as strait and perfect as possible. "jaken if you fail, I will kill you." he stated and disappeared into the dark abyss of the forest._

_Rin waved to an imaginary Sesshomaru and looked at Jacken with tears streaming down her face. "I miss Lord Sesshomaru already!" sadness embraced her small frame and she walked over to Sesshomaru's two headed dragon. She hugged the dragon creature close to her and gave a sad sigh. Jaken rubbed his temples and gave a long dreadful moan. "This is going to be a long couple of months." _

T+

A small town giggled and moaned as the fog slowly crept towards it. The moon heavy and giant, yet small in the blackened starless night. Kagome gave an irritated sigh as she stood against the old building watching Miroku 'talk' to the woman folk of the town. She uncounsiously started rubbing her arms from the chill of the night's air and groaned. 'I should have brought a sweater.' She brought her hands up to her face and started rubbed her temples. Kagome stomped over to the nympho of a monk and cleared her throat to get his attention. A sweat drop created on his forhead and he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Kagome-chan. I forgot you were there." he said with a desperate laugh. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You know what Sango does about these situations...and she's just on the other side of town right now." she teased, a smart ass smirk on her face. 'I'm enjoying this maybe a little too much.' she mentaly laughed at the horrified expression on the monk's face. She gave a snicker and grabbed his sleeve.

"Come on Miroku, It's night already and we still need to find the herbalists of this town." she looked back at him and a confused expression covered her features. "So...why did Inuyasha send us and Sango into town anyways? Where did he go?"

Miroku sighed and shrugged. "He said he had unfinished buisness to attend too...that was all he told me before he ran off into the trees." Kagome made a thinking noise and nodded. "Oh well...so where did the man say the herbalist lived?" Miroku pointed toward a little cottage surrounded by a giant field all around, except for a little road that went through it to the house and onto the west.

Kagome looked at it and a giant grim plastered itself to her lips. "Great let's go!" she shouted and strated pulling him towards the cottage. Their sillouhets just shadows running across the road. They reached the house and she gently tapped on the woodened door. "Hello? Herbalist are you in there?" Miroku said, holding his staff in ready by his hips.

Kagome started biting her lip when she heard the door open. "Yes?" said a man with the features of true kindness and respect. His face was shadowed with care and a little fear. Kagome smiled and bowed slightly, trying to get the man to trust them instead of fear them.

"Hello, are you the herbalist of this town?" she asked, her eyes filled with hope and slight hapinness. The man nodded and gave them a bigger smile.

"Are you travelers?" he looked at Kagome with suspicion and looked away in slight fear. She looked at her clothes and an embaressed smile ate her face. "Ha...um I'm not from around here and my...people wear this kind of clothing." she said with a cheesy grin, while rubbing her neck.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Do you kind travelers need any herbs? I can put some together for you if you liked." Miroku stared at the man and nodded. "Yes please that would be very generouse of you kind sir." he bowed his head with his hand raised up. "Our friend was wounded in battle and we need some more herbs." Kagome looked at Miroku and saw something shin in his eyes. She blinked a couple of times and even shook her head.

'Is that...tears?' She thought. He blinked and it went away. She frowned and sighed. 'Nope, guess not.' she followed the two men onto the porch of the house but stopped as something in the air caught her attention. She looked up at it and a frown of confusion graced her lips. It was majestic and had something long and fluffy floating behind it. 'Sesshomaru?' she gasped and looked around.

"Umm..Miroku I'll be back in a couple of minutes I have to do something quick." she rushed in the quintessence way she could, 'I hope he doesn't question me. I really need to make sure he isn't after Inuyasha.' Miroku had a worried expression on his face and he gave her a questioing look.

"Where are you going to Kagome-chan?" he asked, his eyebrow rose slightly. "I have to go get something back at camp...I have my arrows so don't worry about me." she said in the most innocent way she could. He made it obvious that he was playing with her and started making thinking noises. She looked at the door and smirked.

"I don't know..." he said. He looked up and saw she was gone. His eye twinched slightly and looked back at the herbalist who just simply shrugged. Miroku sighed and put his full attetion on the herbalist. "Now about the herbs we need."

Kagome ran down the steps and onto the road going back to where their camp was. She looked up in the air and saw a slght shadow of Sesshomaru. 'What are you up to Sesshomaru?' she thought. She pushed herself to run faster and prayed that no demons came out to kill her.

The fog from earlier started malesting her tail and teasing her feet to go faster. She glanced back at it and confusion crossed her face. 'That fog doesn't look right.' panick filled her head and chest as it kept gaining on her. She ran even faster and felt her hamstrings get tired. She panted and looked into the sky. She looked back to the path and saw something form in front of her.

She gasped and turned to the left avoiding a tree standing there in the middle of no where. 'That would have killed me if I didn't look back when I did.' She made a mad growl and tried gaining her speed again.

"Who in the right mind would put a tree in the middle of now where?" she gasped as something touched her leg and glanced back again.

'It was that damned fog, it caught up to me!' she swalloed a lump that had formed in her throat and felt like crying for no reason. 'Inuyasha.' She felt her ponytail start coming undone, and felt pieces start to stick to her face. She crashed into the trees and put her arms in front of her face to shield it from the tree branches. She ran around trees and jumped over a couple of logs.

Kagome felt weariness fill in the adreniline spots and flet herself get slower every second.

"Come on Kagome! You can't afford to slow down, that creepy fog is right on your tail." she whispered to herself. She felt a little pulse of energy pass through her veins and she pushed on a little more. She tripped and fell into a clearing. She looked around and gasped.

"I sense a jewl shard!" she said in a panicky voice. She sat up on her knees and grabbed her bow and an arrow out of her quiver on her back. She notched it and waited for the threat to show itself. Kagome gasped and nearly dropped her bow when a familiar person walked out from behind some bushes. 'No way! Naraku didn't kill him, He really is still alive!' She gapped at the man and swallowed a real big lump in her throat. As tears of joy and hope clouded her eyes.

Kouga walked out of the bushes and sent Kagome a sexy smirk. "Well, well what do we have here? Kagome, you certainly have changed a lot." he walked over to her and she fell back slightly. 'Kouga-chan, where have you been for the past year? I missed you so much.'

Kouga knelt down on the front of his feet and grabbed one of her cold hands. A look that creeped the hell out of Kagome passed through his face. He looked her up and down with a look of pure want.

Kagoma pulled away and stood up. He did the same and a laugh escaped his lips. "Wow! I do say you are pretty hott right now." Kagome felt a small blush rise up to her cheeks, but instead ran over to him and embraced him in a tight bear hug.

"Kouga! Where have you been? I missed you so much." she mummbled into his chest, tears staining his tan skin. He started rubbing her back with a slight grimace on his face. "Don't cry Kagome! Please." he paniced and his eyes darted around for any source of help. She let go of him and stood back with a sniffle. He gave her a smile and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry...but where have you been Kouga. It's been about a year." Kouga sighed and sat on a nearby rock. Kagome's face fell and she gave him a look of pure confusion.

He sent her a sad smile and gave a little laugh. "So, it's been a year since the last time my eyes graced your beauty? Well I've been in the far east hunting Naraku. That bastard learned how to cover his scent! So I lost him and came back this way." he looked away and a look of sadness darkened his face. "I came back to find you Kagome. My woman." Kagome felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Are you still going to try to win me over from Inuyasha?" she asked leaning against a nearby tree. He nodded and sent her a smirk. "You know I would never give up on you Kagome. I will win you over from that damned mutt." she nodded and sent him her best smile.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again. Now if you don't mind I was running for my life from some..."

'Wait'.

She stopped and looked back to where the fog was chasing her. 'It disappeared!' she bliked a couple of times and sent Kouga a dumbfounded look.

"I was chasing someone, and I need to go if I want to cach up with him." she started in the direction she was going before the reunioun scene with Kouga accured. Kouha stood up and ran to her side.

"May I assist you? You look tired I could run you to where ever you were going." she gave him a look and felt like hugging him with relief.

She was tired, and to say the truth. And to tell the truth she kind of had a thing for Kouha for a while now. She nodded and noticed how beautiful his face looked with the moon's light caressing it. He picked her up and she shook her head out of the little daze she was in. He looked at her with a big smile and winked at her.

"Hold on tight." he said and jumped high and long into the trees again, in the direction of the great dog lord. Sesshomaru.

T+

Inuyasha sidesteped a fallen tree and looked back at the sky. He searched for Kikyo's soul carriers and gave a tired sigh. "Where are you Kikyo?" he whispered. He jumped onto a tree and onto the top, hoping to get a better view. He smirked as one of the soul carriers past above him and landed not to far away from where he was.

"Finally." he said and jumped into the air. To the next tree to the next. The wind wipping through his milky white hair, making it twirl around his face and into the air in snowy swirls. Against the blackened sky, his hair seemed to shin like the heaven's light. With clouds covering it's secretive powers the half moon's light clung to Inuyashs's kimono and gave him a beautiful yet dangerouse glow.

He jumped gracefully down through the trees and landed next to Kikyo's limp form. He stared at her and felt shock and guilt fill the inside of his stomach and chest. "Kikyo." the words were nothing more than mere whispered in the sky, the wind taking them as their own.

Her cold brown eyes opened to his voice and she moved her head far enough to look at him. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she said through a strained gentle voive, he could tell she hadn't been getting enough souls. She was diying for real this time. He looked up and watched as the sould collectors disinergrated as they came into the area. 'Kikyo why?'

He looked back at her and grabbed her hands. "Why is this happening? Why are all of the soul collectors dying?" he demanded, his voice strong yet laced with fear and saddness. She gave him a small smile and a little laugh.

"I wasn't ment to be in this world again. I belong in the world of the dead." she looked away into the darkness and let out a big breath. "My soul collecters are all diying because they aren't ment to be in this world for any longer. They know it is yet again my time to take leave." Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and turned her body back towards his.

"I will not let you die Kikyo! I'm suppose to protect you!" he yelled. She saw small unshead tears twinkle in his eyes as the moon's light glinted off of them. She smiled and brought her hand to his face.

"Let me rest in peace Inuyasha. I have seen much pain and death in my already broken heart. I don't want to witness anymore." she spoke with a voice so filled with truth and pain that it made him want to cry oceans for her. He shook his head and hugged her against his chest.

"I won't let you go. Not if it's the last thing on earth I do!" he forced, grindding his teeth with antisipation. She sighed and put a hand on his back in a hugging matter.

"No Inuyasha." she cooed rubbing his ridged back. "You must protect Kagome, the monk, the younge kitsun, and the demon slayer." she said in a demanding, yet sincere way. Inuyasha pulled her back to gaze into her dead brown eyes.

He bit his lip and looked away. "But if I do.." he looked back at her and leaned in a little. "What will become of you, me...us?" he whispered. She shook her head and gave him a soft smile.

"We will see each other in the after life Inuyasha. I promice." she added in a serious voice. Inuyasha nodded and hugged her as tight as he possibly could.

Kagome landed with Kouga behind a tree and she gave a soft gasp as Kikyo laid in Inuyasha's arms. She felt betrayal and sadness fill her heart.

"I love you Kikyo, I really truely do.." he whispered into her ear. He brought her back and leaned in for a kiss. His lips gently caressed hers as he savored his love's lips. He pulled away and laid her back against the tree she was propt on earlier.

Kagome felt tears prick at the back of her eyes and she gently leaned on Kouga for support. He put a hand on her shoulder and laid his chin on her head.

"Inuyasha." the half breed's breath hitched in his throat as a cold and uncaring voice rang through his head. He looked behind him and snarled his teeth.

"Sesshomaru.What the hell are you doin here." he spat. Sesshomaru took out his sword and stood in a bored expression infront of Inuyasha.

"So, you've been with the dead priestess all along Inuyasha. What became of that human miko Kagome?" he teased in his irritating sneer. Inuyasha balled his hands into fists and stood up.

"Why you..." he started but was inturupted but someone else crashing out of the trees. He looked to his side and gawked at who the new audience was.

"Ka..Kagome?" he forced. She nodded and let go of Kouga's shoulder she had been using to keep her standing up. She looked at the wolf prince and smiled. "Thanks Kouga." she whispered in a scratchy voice. He nodded and grimaced slightly. He stepped back a little and his eye twitched slightly. He knew what was going to happen, again. 'Tears!'.

Kagome turned away and looked straight at Kikyo and Inuyasha. She blinked a couple of times and sniffled.

"Inuyasha..." she said in that scary sad voice. The voice that was about to say 'SIT BOY'. He winced slightly and felt fear consume everything in him. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. But nothing came. He cracked open an eye and looked her over carefully.

"Kagome..I'm sorry." he explained starting to stand up. She put a hand up and shook her head. She gave him a mean deadly glare.

"You no good mutt! How could you do this to me?Again." she turned towards Kouga and a scowl covered her face. "Even Kouga wouldn't cheat on me, and take better care of me! Even Sesshomaru who hates humans with all his heart." she was yelling now with tears staining her porciline cheeks.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga and Sesshomaru behind Kagome's shoulder and felt shame twirl in his stomach as the two men gave him disapproving looks. He looked back at Kagome and stood up. He reached a hand out toward her but she slapped it away.

"Don't Inuyasha." she spat. She turned around and started back towards the village she had left Miroku and Sango. 'Well better go say goodbye before I leave. I know I can get the jewel shards together myself. I mean really how hard can it be?' she thought as she pushed herself through the trees.

Kouga gave him a death glare and a slight smirk covered his face. "Looks like mutt face just might loose Kagome to me. Who wins now." he rubbed in and put an L to his forhead. "Stupid."

'Never again Inuyasha, I gave you too many chances.' she felt a new spark of heat build up behind her eyes as new tears started to form. She shook her head and stopped. She looked back toward the clearing and cleared her throat.

"Sit boy!"

* * *

A/N: Yes another authors note. Well I hope you like it. It will start getting more Sesshomaru/Kagome later on. I don't want them to go for each other until a little later in the story. And I guess you can all see what is going to happen to Inuyasha. He is now and totally 'DUMPED' I love Inuyasha, but whatever this is my story and I had to get Kagome away from him so I thought this would be the best way. Please don't send any flames. And by the way this story is made for the song 'Stupid Girl' by Cold. It's a sexy ass song man! Well whatever Review please I love hearing what everyone has to say.

S.S


End file.
